Aceptación
by papillon69
Summary: Lucius decepciona a Harry y ahora tendra que encontrar la forma de contentarlo… (Regalo para la semana de San Valentin)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

_**Sólo si haces que todos te odien estarás preparado para la vida y esperarás nada de los demás**_

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

El lugar parecía estar igual o mejor que en su época de oro. Cada vez que Lucius iba a la casa de los Black se asombraba de lo bien que había quedado la vieja residencia después de estar tanto tiempo en ruinas. Y es que después de la guerra Harry, Sirirus y Severus se habían dedicado reconstruir el viejo hogar de los Black, dejándolo ahora como un hogar propio de la pareja y su hijo. Y es que muchos se habían asombrado al saber que Severus y Sirius tenían una relación amorosa, pero el no. Él era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se sorprendían aparte que había juntado las pistas que Severus había ido dejando caer por aquí y por allá. Y simplemente cuando Severus le dio la noticia el movió la cabeza sin un ápice de emoción y cambio el tema.

Miro una fotografía mágica que mostraba a los tres magos riéndose despreocupadamente para la cámara.

Algo dentro de él se apretó al pensar en su Draco, nunca mas podría estar feliz y en paz. Y es que después de la muerte de su único hijo una loza pesada de culpa se instalo en su ser. Recordándole una y otra vez que en parte el tenia culpa de su muerte. Él era el que había sido reclutado por un loco que esperaba conquistar el mundo; él, el que había creído en los ideales de ese loco y se los había inculcado a su hijo como si fueran lo mas sagrado del mundo. Pero sobre todo él había sido el que no le había dejado opciones a su pequeño Dragón, o era unirse al lado oscuro o al lado de la luz. Y por supuesto su hijo había sido mas inteligente que él y desde el momento que pudo alejarse de su influencia busco el lado de los que después se convertirían en ganadores. Pero las decisiones de su hijo no habían asegurado su vida y el resultado le seguiría persiguiendo por la eternidad.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Después de la visita de Zabini, la desolación, la ira, y las ganas de desquitar con alguien todos esos sentimientos no se habían apartado de él. Y por eso estaba aquí. Porque sabia que el joven Blaise había hecho un excelente trabajo envenenándolo contra el joven que hacia unas semanas había sido un consuelo para su pobre existencia.

A pesar de que muchos creyeran que él era un mal padre o no muy amoroso, había sido todo lo contrario. En el momento que supo que iba a tener un hijo su mundo cambio. Su insípido matrimonio arreglado paso a un segundo plano y volcó todo su amor, sus esperanzas y sueños en su primogénito. Y todo el tiempo libre que tuvo lo paso con su hijo, conociéndolo y dándole confianza.

Desde muy joven Draco descubrió que solo sentía atracción hacia los de su mismo genero. Y Lucius se hizo el firme propósito de apoyar a su hijo y no obligarlo a un matrimonio, como su padre había hecho con él. Porque al igual que Draco, Lucius prefería a los hombres, pero su padre había insistido que se casara con una mujer de una buena familia para hacer una gran alianza, así es como había terminado con una mujer que no soportaba y odiaba.

Al principio Lucius no se dio cuenta de lo obsesionado enamorado, que estaba su hijo con el niño de oro. Cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde, ya que Draco había tomado su decisión de pasarse al lado de la luz. Las pocas cartas que recibió después de eso le hicieron saber que la relación de Draco con Harry había tomado nuevos giros y después de odiarse a muerte ahora eran grandes amigos. Tanto así que en la ultima etapa de la guerra Harry había tenido problemas con las otras dos partes del trio dorado por su relación con Draco. Por lo cual el joven mago había dado la espalda a sus amigos y defendido la amistad que tenia con el joven Malfoy. Cuando Lucius había leído la carta no podía dar crédito de lo que veía, su hijo se sentía tan esperanzado de que en un futuro cuando la guerra terminara el y Harry podrían dejar a un lado la amistad e iniciar un romance. Lucius se había doblegado ante eso y había contactado con Severus para hacerle saber que el trabajaría para la gran Orden del Fenix, como un espía mas. Quería estar con su hijo y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo. Hasta aceptar que había cometido un error o humillarse para que lo aceptaran. Un Malfoy haría cualquier cosa por los suyos, por su familia.

Pero nada de lo que había hecho fue suficiente para su Draco, en la gran batalla final lo había perdido de vista unos segundos y cuando lo encontró estaba muerto en los brazos de Harry, y Bellatrix riendo como la loca que era. La desesperación lo había golpeado y había matado a la perra como el gusano que era. Hubiera deseado que la muerte fuera tan dolorosa y larga para que ella sintiera un poco del dolor que él sentía y sentiría por toda su vida. Pero de repente estaba viva y al segundo siguiente yacía muerta en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, la mirada perdida y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca.

Después de eso recordaba poco, solo aferrarse al cuerpo muerto de su hijo mientras quería morir junto a el.

Y allí era donde entraba Blaise Zabini el muy bastardo había estado enamorado de Draco desde muy joven y al ver que su amor no era correspondido odio a Potter con todo su ser. Y había metido la semilla de la duda.

Aun recordaba como Harry había hecho lo posible para ayudarlo a superar su dolor. Buscándolo después del entierro de Draco, mostrándose siempre persistente cuando recibía una negativa. El moreno se había convertido en su salvavidas, en su motor para seguir viviendo. Aun que era el mago mas famoso del Reino Unido, y tenia miles de invitaciones para las mejores fiestas, un puesto en el gobierno mágico, y millones de trabajos o millones de admiradores. Harry todos los días iba y se sentaba hora tras hora junto a el en su despacho. Contándole anécdotas de su relación con Draco, como su hijo se había hecho tan importante en su vida, como un hermano lo había amado. Eso le había dado consuelo a su pobre corazón, aunque en silencio se lamento porque el amor de su hijo no había sido correspondido de la misma forma.

Eso había sido suficiente hasta que Zabini había ido a buscarlo reclamándole que ahora fuera tan amigo del asesino de su hijo. Diciéndole que Harry siempre se había aprovechado del amor que Draco le había profesado, dándole migajas de amor y esperanza para mantenerlo junto a él. Lucius había estado tan enojado le había gritado al joven Zabini diciéndole que Harry no sabia que Draco estaba enamorado de él. Pero solo había tenido por respuesta un risa, y una afirmación de que el moreno siempre había estado enterado de los sentimientos de su hijo. Mientras fingía amistad y cariño para tenerlo de su lado y usarlo para sus propósitos.

Por esa afirmación Lucius se encontraba hoy aquí, en la sala de los Black. Después de días de darle vueltas al asunto, de emborracharse hasta perderse en la inconciencia. Había tomado una decisión hablar con Harry y preguntarle directamente si había engañado a su hijo.

Una parte de él, sabia que todo lo que Zabini había dicho eran mentiras, producto de la desesperación del joven al ver muerto a su amado. Pero otra parte muy dentro de él, ese Lucius que había aceptado gustoso la marca porque los ideales del señor oscuro eran los suyos. Quería saber la verdad y no importaba el daño que hiciera mientras sus dudas quedaran resueltas.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El hermoso joven en el que se había convertido Harry entro para llenar el lugar con su encantadora sonrisa al verlo. Lucius dudo un momento ya que vio toda la emoción en los ojos del joven al verlo. Pero de nuevo esa parte mala dentro de él, le dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Harry tenia días sin ver al rubio y empezaba a preocuparse, pero ahora él estaba aquí, en su casa. Harry sonrió esperando no demostrar mucho todo lo que sentía por el hombre mayor.

Lo invito a sentarse mientras el llamaba a un elfo domestico para pedirle el te. No noto la incomodidad del rubio hasta que estuvieron solos de nuevo. Harry lo estudio por unos momentos tratando de averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

Sabia de los momentos tan difíciles que había pasado Malfoy en los últimos meses, pero quería creer que tenían una buena relación, de confianza y amistad.

Aun que el le encantaría algo mas, mucho mas…

Sin pensarlo Harry hablo:

_**-Lucius, ¿Qué pasa? Te noto nervioso. ¿Tienes problemas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?**_

El rubio no esperaba ser bombardeado con tantas preguntas tan pronto, tenia la idea de introducir el tema como si nada. Pero había estado en un error. Harry había aprendido a conocerlo y no podría engañarlo tan fácilmente.

Miro su taza y suspiro.

_**-Hace unos días vino a verme Blaise Zabini quería hablar conmigo. **_

De inmediato sintió como Harry se ponía tenso. Y eso lo hizo sospechar.

_**-¿Si? Y ¿De que quería hablar contigo? **_Contesto Harry_**. **_La voz del joven tembló un poco al hacer la pregunta.

Por primera vez desde que se quedaron solos Lucius lo miro directamente estudiándolo. Se había puesto un poco pálido, pero no podía ver mas evidencia que esa.

_**-Vino a decirme que estuviste engañando a Draco, conociendo de su amor y usándolo para tu propio beneficio. **_

Su voz salió mas dura de lo que esperaba, la frase sonó acusadora.

Harry abrió los ojos mientras movía la cabeza, y Lucius pudo ver el daño que sus palabras habían hecho. El joven se puso en pie y paseo por la estancia. Se detuvo junto a una ventana y se quito los lentes apretándose el puente de la nariz un poco.

_**-Lucius, tu me conoces, yo no seria capaz de hacer algo así.**_ Harry dijo con vehemencia.

El rubio quiso creerle pero no podía, tenia que saber la verdad.

_**-Harry, en la guerra todo se vale, yo mismo use muchas personas para sacar un beneficio propio. Tu puedes asegurarme que nunca usaste a Draco o que no sabias de su amor por ti. Pero lo siento yo no puedo creer en tu palabra.**_

Harry cerro los ojos como si Lucius lo hubiera golpeado en la cara. El rubio quiso retirar sus palabras de inmediato, pero la disculpa se le quedo atorada en la garganta.

_**-Bueno.**_ Harry susurro. _**– Y como quieres que te demuestre la verdad de mis palabras. **_

Lucius miro al joven frente a él. Había pasado largas noches pensando en como haría para conocer la verdad y después de mucho meditarlo encontró la solución.

_**- Legeremancia**_

Harry abrió los ojos y miro directamente a los ojos grises. Sin decir una palabra camino hasta quedar parado frente de él. Sin apartar la mirada. Le dio libre entrada a sus recuerdos. Lucius lo entendió y sin mas pronuncio el hechizo y entro a la mente del moreno.

El primer recuerdo que vio fue de Harry caminando hacia el campo de quidditch de noche, para una escapada a volar. Cuando Harry monto su escoba y sintió el viento contra su cabello, Lucius pudo ver que el joven estaba en su elemento. De pronto vio otra escoba que volaba a la par a la de Harry. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, su hijo, su Draco, volaba esa noche también. Harry ignoro por un rato a su némesis, pero cuando los dos descendieron se miraron, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra.

El recuerdo cambio. Y pudo ver que se hizo una costumbre encontrarse en la noche para volar. Así fue como empezaron una amistad.

Pudo ver algunos partidos de Quidditch entre los dos jóvenes, y terminar entre risas y bromas, después de que alguno de los dos ganara el juego.

Todo cambio de nuevo y pudo ver a los dos chicos en la sala de los menesteres riendo de algún chiste.

A lo largo de los recuerdos que iban pasando uno tras otro, Lucius pudo ver la evolución que sufrió la relación de los jóvenes desde odiarse, hasta ser mejores amigos. Pudo ver como su Dragón siempre le contaba a Harry sobre su infancia en la mansión Malfoy y en como hablaba del amor, la admiración, respeto que sentía por él, su padre.

El siguiente recuerdo fue de Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione, teniendo una discusión muy fuerte, por que habían descubierto su amistad clandestina con Draco. Harry les pedía que respetaran su decisión de amistad. Ron se puso de pie de un brinco y empezó a gritarle que no podía confiar en el rubio, que era un mortifago que solo trataba de conseguir información para el que no debía ser nombrado. Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de ira, agarro al pelirrojo por el suéter y lo zarandeaba mientras le decía que eso no era cierto, que Draco era sincero. Hermione como siempre lo imagino se mostro mas cautelosa que su ahora novio. Trato de tranquilizarlos y le dijo a Harry que debía tener cuidado ya que muchos tratarían de aprovecharse de su buena voluntad. Las palabras que trataron de aplacar el enojo de Harry hicieron todo lo contrario. El joven Gryffindor se molesto mucho mas y se alejo del par, diciéndoles claramente a sus ahora examigos que quería a Draco como a un hermano y que si tenia que escoger entre su amistad y la de ellos. Los dos últimos perderían. Esto no solo sorprendió a los dos jóvenes novios, sino también al adulto. Una cosa era leer una carta donde te contaban estas cosas y otra muy distinta verlo de primera mano.

El recuerdo cambio y vio al moreno y Draco platicando. Podía ver un poco la angustia de su hijo por todo lo que Harry le contaba. Draco tomo la mano de Harry y le expreso que no quería causarle problemas y que si lo mejor era que se dejaran de frecuentar que lo harían aunque le doliera. El niño que vivió apretó la mano de su hijo y le aseguro que nadie los separaría ahora que eran tan buenos amigos y le aseguro que le quería en su vida de forma permanente. De ahora en adelante serian como hermanos. Esas palabras habrían hecho doler a cualquiera que amara a alguien mas que a su propia vida, pero Lucius vio lo complacido que estaba su pequeño por escuchar esa declaración.

Una serie de memorias pasaron de cómo transcurrieron los siguientes seis meses, de cómo Draco ayudo a Harry para encontrar los horrocrux y destruirlos. Vio como su relación se volvió tan estrecha que se contaban todo. Pero nunca vio la confesión del amor de Draco.

De nuevo el escenario cambio y vio la batalla final, vio como Bellatrix iba a lanzar una maldición mientras Harry estaba de espaldas y como Draco la vio primero y se lanzo para proteger a su amor. Toda la escena paso en cámara lenta, vio a Harry voltear para encontrarse que el hechizo golpeo el pecho del rubio y como sus ojos perdieron la luz que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ellos.

Lucius no pudo ver mas pero cuando creyó que todo iba a terminar una ultima memoria apareció vio la reconstruida casa de los Black una sala que conocía muy bien, la misma donde se encontraban ahora. Pero en ese escenario no estaban el, sino Harry y la basura de Zabini reclamando airadamente al moreno por aprovecharse del amor que sentía Draco por el. Le hecho la culpa de la muerte del rubio y lo amenazo con desprestigiarlo por haber acabado con la joven vida.

Y allí comprendió todo, el había sido utilizado, parte de un plan para dañar a Harry y había caído como el tonto que era, por el dolor que sentía por la perdida de su hijo.

Lentamente salió de la mente de Harry y vio que el joven rápidamente se daba la vuelta para no verlo.

No sabia como emendar su error, camino hasta colocar la mano en el hombro del joven. _**–Harry. **_Susurro.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una mano que quito la suya, Harry nunca se volvió a verlo.

_**-No, Lucius. ¿O debo hablarte de ahora en adelante como Sr. Malfoy? Yo pensé que me conocías, que sabrías que nunca haría algo tan bajo como aprovecharme del cariño de alguien para mi beneficio. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que la amistad que pensé que teníamos solo era una farsa, tu no confías en mi, piensas lo peor. Creo que lo mejor es que te marches y no regreses nunca mas. No quiero verte de nuevo.**_

El mayor de los Malfoy no supo que responder, y Harry tampoco espero una contestación, se sentía muy dolido por todo lo que había pasado.

Salió de la habitación y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su cuarto con un fuerte portazo.

Mientras tanto Lucius Malfoy se quedo allí parado mientras se daba cuenta que le faltaría vida para compensar a Harry y recuperarlo.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Este es un fic regalo de San Valentín.

A lo largo de esta semana subiré un capitulo por día, hasta llegar al día de San Valentín y el gran final, de esto.

Se que a muchas no les gusta esta pareja o no se la imaginan pero fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente y no pude parar de escribir.

Espero que no sean malas y me dejen un mensaje para hacerme saber que les pareció.


	2. Día uno: Flores

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

_**El dinero es un poderoso afrodisíaco. Pero las flores logran casi el mismo resultado.**_

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Harry sentía como sus pulmones ardían y pensó que en cualquier momento explotarían. Tirado en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, después de correr por mas de dos horas para olvidar su miseria.

Había pasado una noche de mierda, llorando y maldiciendo a Lucius Malfoy por iguales partes. No podría creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Su vida había sido casi perfecta. Había encontrado el amor de padre que tanto añoro desde niño y ahora tenia a dos estupendos hombres en su vida que fungían como tales. Tenia el amor de los pocos amigos que le habían quedado después de la guerra. Y había conocido el amor de hermano junto a Draco.

Y eso lo hizo pensar en el rubio mayor, Draco siempre hablaba con tanto amor de su padre, contándole sobre como Lucius era el mejor padre que pudo haber tenido, que a pesar de que muchas personas creyeran que era frio y calculador. Con su hijo era todo lo contrario, era amoroso y siempre cuidando de él. Le platico de las veces que cuando era niño y tenia miedo por algo, su padre lo abrazaba fuertemente para infundirle confianza. O del primer recuerdo que tuvo de volar con el en sus brazos, o cuando le compro su primer escoba infantil y lo ayudo a sostenerse en ella hasta que pudo volar solo. O de las ocasiones que jugaron con a las escondidillas en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy. Todos esos relatos habían llegado al corazón de Harry y poco a poco se había ido enamorando del hombre.

Cuando por fin empezaron a tener una relación, aun que solo fuera de amistad Harry se había encontrado en el cielo y pensó que con eso tendría para pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero eso ya no tenia importancia ahora, nunca se había sentido tan humillado, decepcionado y dolorido como ahora, ni siquiera cuando Hermione y Ron le habían dado la espalda. El dolor que ahora sentía parecía no tener fin y sabia que no lo borraría tan fácilmente.

Suspiro

Lentamente se puso en pie.

Tendría que aprender a vivir con este dolor.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, un fuerte olor a flores lo golpeo de lleno. Al principio no pudo comprender que pasaba. ¿Se había equivocado de casa? No, no podía ser. La estancia de la vieja casa Black estaba llena de pequeños arreglos florales. Lilis, rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, jaras, dalias, alcatraces, hortensias, claveles, y muchas flores mas que no podía reconocer, todas ellas en blanco.

Camino lentamente observando detenidamente cada uno de los arreglos, disfrutándolos. Su dolor se desvaneció un poco, porque no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quien le había mandado todos esos arreglos.

Al llegar a la sala principal, se encontró con sus dos padres, susurrándose mientras veían un arreglo en especial. Por lo que pudo ver Harry este era el mas grande de todos y contenía cada una de las flores de los otros arreglos. Se acerco y los otros dos se apartaron para que el chico pudiera ver que había un rollo de pergamino colocado muy pulcramente.

Lentamente lo tomo, como si temiera que se convirtiera en una serpiente y lo mordiera. Le llego el inconfundible olor de Lucius en el, he inhaló fuertemente para llenarse de el.

Cuando abrió el pergamino vio la pulcra y estilizada escritura que conocía bien. Pero no supo como interpretar el mensaje. Solo había cuatro palabras escritas y ninguna de ellas era una disculpa.

"_No se que decir"_

Harry apretó el pergamino, y subió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Los otros dos magos vieron en silencio toda la escena. Ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar la cara de su hijo. Pero sabían que Harry estaba sufriendo.

Sirius vio a los ojos al hombre que tanto amaba e hizo una mueca.

_**-"Estoy tentado de ir y hechizar a Malfoy por hacerle daño a Harry"**_

Severus hizo una mueca que para el ojo conocedor de su amante, resulto ser una sonrisa.

_**-"No nos meteremos en esto, ellos dos tienen que resolver este asunto, sin nuestra intervención Black". **_Eso ultimo lo dijo como una advertencia.

El animago rodo los ojos. Pero a lo largo de los años había aprendido a reconocer el peligro que corría y que se metería en serios problemas si contradecía a su amante.

Severus vio la expresión de Sirius y añadió. _**"No te preocupes yo te ayudare a maldecirlo si no arregla esto en unos días, no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi hijo y mucho menos un Malfoy" **_

Sirius sonrió, Severus era tan sobreprotector, mas cuando amaba a alguien como propio. Respiro tranquilo, no le gustaba ver a Harry tan dolido pero en parte su pareja tenia razón, necesitaba dar espacio a ese par para que arreglaran sus diferencias. No podían involucrarse por el momento. Esperaba que Malfoy hiciera las cosas bien y pronto.

Tomo las manos de Severus y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto en una mansión no tan lejos de allí, un Rubio hombre caminaba de un lado a todo por su biblioteca, cualquier persona que lo viera, se sentiría asustado por la cara de determinación que tenia, pero solo para las personas que lo conocían realmente no podrían pasar desapercibidos los signos de nerviosismo y desesperación que delataban su andar.

Cuando la hermosa lechuza blanca entro a la habitación el rubio se detuvo de inmediato. Cualquiera que viera a ese animal la reconocería como la del niño que vivió- dos - veces. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí parado, pero al parecer había enojado a la lechuza ya que esta empezó a ulular y a picotear el escritorio.

El rubio camino rápidamente y tomo el pergamino, al parecer el joven no esperaba una respuesta ya que el ave se fue sin mas.

Cuando abrió el pergamino, se quedo sin entender lo que sucedía. Cuando había mandado las flores con esa nota, no supo que esperar como respuesta, pero claro que no era esto.

El pergamino estaba en blanco. No tenia nada escrito. Se sentó frente al escritorio y lo observo detallada mente, buscando alguna clave.

Fue tiempo después que entendió el significado de esto.

Él había puesto en su propio pergamino, "No se que decir" y Harry le había contestado de la misma forma. "Nada", "No digas: Nada".

Tendría que pensar una mejor forma para que Harry lo perdonara. O él se dejaría de llamar Lucius Malfoy, si no lo conseguía.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Bueno aquí esta el primer día de esta semana, las flores no le funcionaron a Lucius pobre hombre. Ya veremos que intenta mañana.

Gracias por leer y por dejarme un mensaje.


	3. Día dos: Chocolates

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

_**Después de una barra de chocolate se puede perdonar a cualquiera.**_

_**¿Incluso a Lucius Malfoy?**_

Harry sentía que podía maldecir a alguien en este momento. Pero sobre todo tenia ganas de maldecir a un rubio hombre que no había dejado de estancarse en sus pensamientos a lo largo del día.

Muy temprano por la mañana había bajado a desayunar con sus padres y allí es donde había iniciado la pesadilla. Y es que después del fiasco de las flores (Que ahora gran parte de ellas estaban en el almacén de ingredientes para pociones de Sev.) Harry solo se había quedado con el gran arreglo, lo había colocado en su habitación estratégicamente para que fuera lo primero que viera cuando abriera la puerta.

Severus le había enseñado un hechizo para mantener las flores frescas, le aclaro que dicha magia no era eterna, pero que alargaría su vida lo que mas se pudiera. Pero no comento nada mas. Harry conocía a Severus y sabia que no se involucraría en esto hasta que el le pidiera ayuda.

Después de mandar el mensaje al rubio espero una respuesta. (Una disculpa estaría muy bien) Pero simplemente no llego.

Esto lo hizo desilusionarse un poco y que el dolor en su corazón regresara. Lucius Malfoy pensó que con unas pocas flores y una mala nota lo perdonaría. Ese hombre estaba loco. (Después de todo la guerra si le había afectado)

Se dijo con firmeza que lo superaría. Aun que no muy convencido, así inicio su día.

Cuando entro en el comedor y Sirius lo vio, el mayor de los Black le dio una reluciente sonrisa y lo saludo como de costumbre.

_**-Buenos días Harry.**_ Pero cuando el moreno estaba por contestar al saludo. Una caja de los mejores chocolates Belgas apareció en la mesa.

Los tres magos se quedaron asombrados por la magia.

Harry miro a sus dos padres y empezó a reír. Su primer pensamiento fue que los gemelos Weasley ( Los únicos integrantes de esa familia que seguían siendo sus amigos) le estaban haciendo una broma. Y así se los hizo saber a sus padres. Pero la ceja alzada de Severus y que mirara escrutadoramente la caja. Lo hicieron dudar. Pero como el mayor no comento nada, siguió sin prestar atención, decidió seguir con su día normal.

O gran error.

En este punto estaba decidido en ir y matar a alguien y no le importaba que lo mandaran a Azkaban.

Y es que al principio creyó que cada vez que alguien lo saludara aparecería una caja de chocolate, pero estaba equivocado. El dulce aparecía cada vez que alguien decía su nombre. Y lo descubrió cuando en su angustia fue a buscar a los gemelos para pedirles una explicación por su broma.

Ellos se mostraron maravillados por la complejidad de la magia, le habían dicho que les gustaría adjudicársela, pero que a ellos nunca se les había ocurrido algo así. Aparte aseguraron que de ser así, no le mandarían chocolates tan finos.

-_**Te amamos hermano**_ – Había dicho George.

-_**Pero estos chocolates cuestan una fortuna, que no tenemos.**_ Termino Fred. Sin pena.

La tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" en la que Harry era socio a partes iguales con los gemelos. Había ido de las mil maravillas, pero no tanto para gastar una fortuna en una broma como esa.

Los gemelos se apiadaron de él, al ver su estado de enojo y desesperación. Habían intentado encontrar el origen de la magia. Pero todo intento fue en vano. Al final solo pudieron decir que era magia muy avanzada y fuera de lo común. Solo un mago poderoso que conociera todo tipo de magia, podría ayudarlo con su pequeño dulce problema.

Para molestia de Harry los gemelos habían usado su nombre en innumerables ocasiones mientras estuvo en su casa, para ver si el hechizo tenia un limite al decir el nombre del moreno y para aprovechar su fortuna ya que eran grandes amantes del buen chocolate.

Antes de irse los gemelos hicieron prometer al joven mago que cuando se enterara de cual era el hechizo se los daría para poder venderlo en su tienda.

Esto hizo enojar a un mas al joven moreno.

Harry había regresado desesperado a su casa. Y corrió escalera abajo donde se había habilitado un laboratorio de investigación para Severus.

Cuando le explico lo que estaba pasando a su padre. Contándole que en su molestia había ido con los gemelos y que ellos no eran los causantes de este hechizo. Severus no lo había dejado hablar mas y con un movimiento de su varita había empezado a escanear y detectar de donde provenía la magia.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Y solo susurro.

_**-Ese idiota. **_

Harry lo vio intrigado y Severus solo respondió _**–Lucius. **_

Algo dentro del joven mago se movió. Y recordó que una vez Draco le había contado que esos chocolates eran sus favoritos y que su padre se los daba siempre que regresaba de un largo viaje de negocios.

Harry salió de el laboratorio dando un portazo sin decirle nada a Severus y se encerró en su cuarto haciendo una rabieta. Estúpido Lucius Malfoy.

Cada vez que uno de sus padres iba y le tocaba a la puerta llamándolo por su nombre o cuando alguno de los elfos iba a ofrecerle algo para comer o beber aparecía una nueva caja de dulces. Muchas veces estuvo tentado en ir directo a la mansión Malfoy y decirle una cuantas cosas a Lucius. Pero sabia que ese era el plan del rubio. Y no le daría el gusto de volverle a dirigir la palabra aunque fuera para hechizarlo.

Acostado en su cama leyendo una revista de quiddich fue donde el halcón lo encontró.

Harry lo miro y rodo los ojos, ese animal se paraba tan digno como su amo. Desato la nota esperando una buena explicación por esa tontería de los chocolates. Pero se volvió a encontrar con una frase muy corta, que solo constaba de siete palabras y de nuevo ninguna de ellas era una disculpa.

"_**Se que eché a perder lo nuestro"**_

Harry suspiro ese hombre lo iba a matar de un disgusto. Como vio que el ave no se movía de su lugar supuso que estaba esperando una respuesta, al principio pensó en decirle al ave que no tendría una respuesta, pero sus ansias de tener aunque fuera de esta forma contacto con su amor le ganaron, así que tomo pergamino y pluma. Escribió su respuesta y se la coloco en la pata al ave para que se la diera a su dueño.

Lucius esperaba ansioso la respuesta de Harry, sabia que lo de los chocolates no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. ¿Pero que le dabas a alguien que tiene casi todo? Y que podía conseguir todo lo demás con solo pronunciarlo. Aparte Harry no era de esos magos ostentosos (Como él mismo) que hicieran alarde de lo que tenían. No su Harry era de lo mas desinteresado y prefería darles a los demás antes que pedir algo para él.

Cuando vio a su halcón aterrizar en su escritorio casi se lanza para quitarle el pergamino. (Algo no muy propio de un Lord Malfoy) El ave lo vio entre curioso y molesto por que no recibió la atención que merecía, meneo la cabeza y se fue.

Lucius abrió la respuesta y lo que encontró tampoco era lo que pensaba, ese joven siempre lo sorprendía. Pensó que después de la molestia que seguro había sentido a lo largo del día, le mandaría una airada respuesta diciéndole que era un idiota y que lo dejara en paz, pero como de costumbre el niño- que -vivió reacciono de manera diferente a lo esperado. En el pergamino estaba escrito un simple -_**"Si"**_

Lucius sonrió, por lo menos le había contestado. Eso le dio esperanza. Tendría que pensar en algo muy bueno para poder obtener el perdón del joven Gryffindor. A lo mejor tenia que usar esa debilidad que sentía por los demás. Para ver si así conseguía lo que quería.

Y él quería a Harry Potter en su vida y permanentemente.

Tenia poco tiempo para planear su siguiente movimiento.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Bueno aquí esta el segundo día, ese Lucius no entiende que con cosas como esa no recuperara a Harry, pero bueno.

¡Hombres!, algunos son lentos.

Espero que les gustara el tercer capitulo, ya veremos que intenta el rubio para mañana. Espero que me dejen un mensaje dándome su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Día tres: ¿Dinero?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

_**Que bajo hemos caído, pensando que necesitamos del dinero para conseguir la felicidad, ya que lo único que se necesita es esperanza.**_

_**O en el caso de Lucius Malfoy, pedir perdón.**_

Harry estaba en el estudio de la casa Black revisando uno de los estados de cuenta de su fundación, "Lili y James Potter", claro esta en honor a sus padres. Al terminar la guerra había tanto que hacer para ayudar a las personas menos afortunadas, que la guerra los había afectado directa he indirectamente. Algunos habían quedado sin casa, otros huérfanos, otros con alguna enfermedad rara por niveles extremos de magia. Y muchos mas problemas que no podía contar. Así fundo la fundación que se encargaba de cinco temas importantes.

El primero un fideicomiso para los héroes de guerra y sus familias. Muchos magos habían peleado abiertamente y anónimamente en las batallas contra el señor oscuro y al terminar la guerra no recibieron nada del gobierno mágico. Ya que como había dicho el primer ministro todos habían tenido que hacer sacrificios por los tiempos difíciles. Eso enojo grandemente a Harry, sabia que no se podía poner una cifra monetaria para aquellos que lucharon, pero el gobierno ni siquiera los ayudo con sus facturas medicas u otras cosas indispensables. Dejando a la deriva aquellos enfermos o a sus familias. Un claro caso era su ahijado Teddy Lupin. Que quedo huérfano y con un futuro incierto, claro que Teddy tenia a su abuela, ¿Pero que pasaba con las familias que quedaron si una madre o un padre y sus parientes no tenían dinero para solventar sus gastos? ¿O quien ayudaba a las viudas con las cargas monetarias de sus hijos?. Así que el se hizo el firme propósito de ayudar a todos aquellos que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra, dándoles una pequeña pensión mensual, para sus gastos mas básicos. Por lo menos esas personas no morirían de hambre, o vivirían en la calle.

El segundo tema fue lo medico, ayudar a todos aquellos que cayeron enfermos o tuvieron alguna consecuencia por estar en el fuego cruzado. Tenia un convenio con San mungo, donde toda aquella persona con alguna secuela por la guerra seria tratado y su fundación correría con los gastos. Aquí también Severus le ayudaba mucho con su investigación, para crear pociones mas efectivas y con mejor sabor. Muchas de sus patentes eran compradas por el mismo hospital y otros de prestigio, y era un dinero extra que entraba a la fundación, ya que Severus se había negado rotundamente a quedarse con algo que podía ayudar a los demás.

El tercer tema era la escuela de preparación militar. Muy tarde se dio cuenta que toda la enseñanza que les daban en Hogwarts era deficiente, y no ayudaba mucho en un suceso bélico como el que habían experimentado. Aparte que la escuela de Aurores era de lo mas elitista y solo aceptaban a cierto numero de magos por año. Sirius era su contacto y el encargado en esta parte de la fundación. Él como un ex auror le ayudo a diseñar la lista de asignaturas que se llevarían cada semestre y a reclutar a los profesores. La primera generación de alumnos estaba por salir, y muchos de estos tenían propuestas de trabajo de otros gobiernos mágicos para ir y laborar con ellos.

El cuarto tema era la empresa de ingeniería y arquitectura mágica, aquí ayudaban a los magos que perdieron sus casas, construyendo nuevas y mejores. El mundo mágico estaba muy atrasado en este aspecto ya que la mayoría tenia sus casas ancestrales y muy pocas veces hacían renovaciones ya que la magia de los elfos y de las mismas casas iban arreglando cualquier desperfecto. Pero ahora muchos magos buscaban sus servicios para poder modernizar sus hogares o con alguna maldición que encontraran, o poniendo protecciones mas fuertes, no todas las familias conocían ese tipo de hechizos protectores así que ellos se los proporcionaban a un precio justo, y así financiaban muchos de los otros proyectos.

Y el quinto, no por ser el ultimo era el menos importante. El orfanato mágico. Este era su orgullo y aquí era donde dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y esfuerzo. Muchos niños quedaron sin padres o algún familiar a donde poder ir. Así que Harry dono la casa familiar Potter y allí había sido instalado el orfanato. Y es que cuando pensó en el destino que esperaban a esos inocentes niños, no pudo tener paz mental hasta idear un plan y poder ayudar. Y es que cada vez que pensaba en que alguno de esos pequeños cayera en las garras de alguna familia no adecuada (Como él, con sus parientes muggles). Él fomentaba campañas de adopción mágica, no solo con niños huérfanos de guerra, sino también con niños mágicos que habían sido abandonados por sus padres que no lo eran. Conto con la ayuda de Muchas familias de sangre pura, que se unieron con entusiasmo a la idea y también magos como él, que eran gays y no podían tener hijos de forma natural, iban a solicitar niños. Claro que los requisitos y los estudios que se hacían a la pareja eran numerosos. Quería estar seguro que cada uno de esos pequeños encontraría un hogar adecuado, donde creciera feliz, seguro y sobre todo amado.

Aparte de toda esta ayuda, también daba trabajo aun sin numero de personas que lo necesitaban.

El no podía sostener todo esto solo, así que busco las donaciones de muchos hombres ricos y de empresas mágicas y no magicas, así poco a poco fue sosteniéndose todo, aunque muchos meses solo alcanzaba para pagar sueldos, las pensiones, y un poco mas de lo necesario.

Suspiro.

El siguiente mes se veía difícil para pagar todo lo que se debía, estaba pensando a que familias podría acudir para pedir ayuda, ahora que ya no estaba Lucius a su lado, seria mas difícil salir adelante. Ya que el rubio donaba mes con mes una fuerte cantidad de dinero en honor a Draco. Aparte que le ayudaba con sus conocimientos en inversiones y negocios para aumentar el capital que tenían.

Mientras hacia una lista de posibles donantes, escucho la red floo y luego un Neville presuroso salió. Su ex compañero de casa ahora era el director del orfanato y casi nunca lo visitaba en su casa si no era por una emergencia, Harry se puso en pie esperando lo peor. Con los niños nunca se sabia, desde magia accidental, hasta huesos rotos, pasando por una epidemia de gripe mágica.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_ Pregunto Harry.

_**-Un milagro. **_

Neville se puso frente a Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente. _**–Un milagro.**_ Repitió de nuevo.

Harry lo vio extrañado.

_**-¿Recuerdas esa lista de cosas que necesitábamos nuevas para la casa? Camas, cobijas, almohadas, ropa para los niños, y todo lo demás. **_

Harry asintió, era verdad que mes con mes se juntaban las cosas que se necesitaban, los niños a veces podían ser muy descuidados y rompían las cosas, claro que todo podía repararse con magia pero no era lo mismo, las cosas no quedaban igual que cuando eran nuevas.

_**-Pues hoy un donante anónimo llevo todo lo que necesitábamos y mucho mas. También llevaron comida para unas semanas y juguetes nuevos para los niños. **_

Y del bolsillo de sus pantalones saco una pequeña lechuza de juguete que a la hora de ser agrandada se veía extrañamente familiar. Cuando la observo bien se dio cuenta que era una copia exacta de su lechuza Hedwig. _**–También han llevado estas, una para cada niño de la casa hogar. **_

Neville puso la suya en las manos de Harry para que este la observara, el héroe del mundo mágico abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento Severus entro en el despacho abruptamente, y Harry se giro para ver lo que sucedía. Regularmente Severus era un hombre tranquilo y reservado. Y era muy difícil verlo en ese estado tan excitado.

_**-Harry ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**_

El moreno lo miro sin comprender. _**-¿Hacer, que?**_

Severus lo abrazo fuertemente. _**–Conseguir todos los ingredientes para las pociones en las que estoy trabajando, muchas de ellas eran muy difíciles de conseguir. **_

_**-Yo… no se de lo que hablas Severus. **_

El mayor de los magos se aparto de su hijo y alzo su ceja. _**-¿Tu no lo hiciste?**_

Harry negó con la cabeza.

Severus se dio cuenta en ese momento que su hijo tenia un lechuza de juguete en la mano y que Neville Longbottom estaba en la habitación también. Por la emoción de empezar a trabajar y dar las gracias a Harry por conseguir rápido los ingredientes que faltaban, ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven. Definitivamente su sexto sentido de espía estaba fallando.

El joven Longbottom le dio una sonrisa conciliadora, porque al parecer le había leído el pensamiento.

Cuando Severus estaba apunto de decir algo sarcástico. De nuevo la puerta se abrió y un Sirius entro saltando de alegría.

También abrazo a su ahijado y lo empezó a cargar. _**–Bien hecho muchacho, bien hecho. **_

Harry sentía que se ahogaba por el fuerte apretón del que era presa. _**–Sirius, no se de lo que hablas, puedes explicarte y soltarme por favor. **_

_**-¿Cómo que no sabes lo que pasa? Solo tu podrías conseguir tan rápido ese material para construcción mágico que hacia falta para las nuevas casas. **_

Sirius bajo a Harry y lo miro.

Lo único que el joven mago pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza. No entendía nada. ¿De donde habían salido todas esas cosas?

Al ver la confucion de Harry, Sirius busco ayuda y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos magos. _**-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?**_

Severus contesto. _**–Al parecer lo mismo que tu.**_ Miro a Neville y este afirmo con la cabeza.

_**-En la casa hogar, nos llegaron un sin fin de cosas que se necesitaban para los niños.**_ Dijo el director del orfanato.

-_**Y a mi, me llegaron todos esos ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. Yo mismo hable con los proveedores, y muchos de ellos me dijeron que tardarían semanas en conseguirlos. **_Concluyo el pocionista.

Mientras los otros tres magos discutían de donde podrían haber salido las cosas, Harry se sentó en su silla de nuevo y miro la lechuza de juguete, como si esta le fuera a rebelar todos los enigmas de la vida.

Solo lo distrajo de su contemplación, la parición de cierto halcón y el mensaje que este portaba. En ese instante todo cobro sentido. ¿Quién mas podría conseguir todo esto? Solo alguien con el dinero, poder, he influencias de Lucius Malfoy.

Tomo el pergamino y leyó el corto mensaje, que el día de hoy constaba de cuatro palabras. Y para variar y no perder la costumbre ninguna de ellas era una disculpa.

"_**¿Esto lo arregla todo?"**_

Ese maldito malnacido, lo iba a escuchar.

Harry se puso de pie rápido, sin darse cuenta de que los otros tres magos habían dejado de hablar y lo veían fijamente. Tomo el pergamino y lo apretó fuertemente con su mano.

Camino apresuradamente hasta la chimenea, tomo polvos y los lanzo diciendo fuerte y claro. _**–Despacho de Lucius Malfoy, en la mansión Malfoy **_y desapareció_**.**_

Mientras tanto Lucius estaba sentado también en su silla frente a su escritorio, sintiéndose muy contento con su gran idea. Esto tenia que resolver todo. Hoy no le había dado nada a Harry para él, sino para los demás. Eso tenia que contentar al joven moreno.

Estaba felicitándose internamente mientras esperaba una respuesta con su halcón, que cuando se escucho la red floo, se sobre salto. Y mas cuando vio a un muy cabreado Harry Potter salir de ella.

Lucius se puso en pie para ir a ver que pasaba, ¿Habría algún problema con los ingredientes?, ¿No eran esos los adecuados?, ¿o era el material?¿tal vez las cosas para la casa hogar?

_**-Harry**_, dijo rápidamente. Pero el moreno no le permitió hablar. Con el dedo índice empezó a golpear su pecho.

_**-Escúchame bien Lucius Malfoy, ni con todo el oro del mundo, ni con los ingredientes mas exóticos o con el material mágico. Puedes comprar mi perdón. Eres un idiota si crees que con esto se borra lo que hiciste. Yo no soy como los putos magos con los que estas acostumbrado a tratar. Yo no vendo mi dignidad. Me lastimaste idiota, desconfiaste de mi. Le creíste a un hijo de puta las calumnias y mentiras que dijo sobre mi. Y eso no lo vas a borrar dándome cosas materiales a mi o las míos estúpido. No se como le voy a hacer. Pero no importa que me tarde cien años, o que mis hijos tengan que pagar esta deuda, pero te voy a regresar cada centavo que gastaste. Y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. **_

Sin mas Harry se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la chimenea dejando aun muy desconcertado Malfoy.

Lucius no sabia que había pasado, ni porque el joven estaba tan enojado por su buena intención de ayudar. Él le había dado algo útil para resarcir su error. Le había dado todo eso como una ofrenda de paz. Y al parecer el joven no lo había entendido así. Estaba muy desconcertado. Había llegado la hora de pedir ayuda. Porque ya se le habían terminado las ideas. Y no sabia como todo su trabajo para alagar al joven, solo consiguió que empeoraran las cosas. A lo mejor se le estaba pasando algo.

Definitivo, necesitaba ayuda y pronto. Lo bueno es que conocía a las personas indicadas. Lo malo es que uno era un chucho que no le permitiría olvidar todos sus errores.

A buena hora había escuchado a Zabini. Pero que se cuidara el joven mago porque donde lo encontrara lo maldeciría hasta que se retorciera y se arrepintiera de todo lo malo de su vida.

Saco su varita y conjuro su patronus, recito el mensaje y le dijo que buscara a Severus Snape.

Esperaba estar a tiempo de recuperar a Harry.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Bueno, ¿cómo ven? Ese Lucius en vez de contentar a Harry lo empeoro. Jajajaja pobre. Tanto esfuerzo que hizo. Ni modo esperemos que Severus y Sirius le den un buen consejo y no empeoren las cosas. Porque como yo lo veo Harry esta mas enojado que nunca y puede que no perdone fácilmente al rubio y ahora ya solo faltan dos días para San Valentín.

Espero me dejen un montón de mensajes.


	5. Día cuatro: ¿Que es esto?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

_**La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y como quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor**_

_**Y en el caso de Lucius Malfoy espera que dome a la fiera que hay en Harry. **_

Era entrada la madrugada, Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, abrazando la lechuza de juguete. No había querido salir en todo el día de su habitación, no había comido ni bebido nada, y es que se sentía muy deprimido, todo ese tiempo se la paso llorando, por un hombre que no valía la pena.

A buena hora se había enamorado de Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius y Severus habían tratado de sacarlo de su miseria, pero nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran, podía hacerlo sentir mejor. Uno de los elfos domésticos le preparo su postre favorito, pero Harry no había podido comer ni un bocado.

Y es que el joven sentía su corazón roto, y no creía que fuera capaz de componerlo de nuevo. Ahora en sus mas oscuros pensamiento, solo podía imaginar lo que seria su vida con este dolor tan intenso. Y es que pensar en no volver a ver a Lucius lo ponía mas enfermo. Pero tampoco podía perdonar y olvidar como el rubio se había comportado con él.

Tanta era su desesperación que estaba pensando seriamente en hacer un largo viaje, dejar todo atrás. Tomarse un tiempo para él, para olvidar y sanar.

Un sentimiento de angustia se estaciono en su corazón y en su alma. No podía dejar a sus papas, o su fundación, o a sus amigos. Pero estaba seguro que si les explicaba las razones por las que necesitaba tiempo ellos comprenderían y lo ayudarían con sus responsabilidades.

Abrazo mas fuerte la lechuza. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Mientras tanto, una música empezó a entrar por la ventana abierta que daba a la calle. Harry se extraño y rápidamente hizo un hechizo para saber la hora. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche. ¿Quién podría tener la música tan fuerte? Y sobre todo en un día laboral.

Las casas que rodeaban la antigua casa Black en su mayoría eran habitadas por muggles y muchos tenían responsabilidades al día siguiente, trabajo, escuela.

La música era de rock, Harry sabia muy poco de música muggle y no reconocía la canción.

El que era mas aficionado a escuchar ese tipo de música era Sirius.

Se empezó a escuchar una melancólica voz masculina cantando el primer estribillo de la canción.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

La letra era muy triste, hablaba de alguien que se había dado cuenta de sus errores y que necesitaba decirle eso a la persona que era su razón de vivir.

A Harry como buen Gryffindor, le gano la curiosidad y camino hacia la ventana para ver si podía distinguir de donde venia la música.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar al balcón de su ventana, encontrarse con Lucius parado en la calle viendo directamente hacia él.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Pero eso no era lo único. El rubio iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa de vestir verde y su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta.

Harry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando, de donde provenía la música y porque se escuchaba tan fuerte. Pero solo podía ver al rubio y nada mas.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de donde viene la música?**_ Grito

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Lucius saco su varita y se la puso en la garganta. Harry entendió que se estaba lanzando un hechizo amplificador cuando lo escucho hablar.

_**-Harry, necesitamos hablar. Baja por favor.**_ La voz de Lucius se escucho desesperada.

Harry no entendía nada.

_**-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Lucius Malfoy, así que has el favor de terminar con este circo. Despertaras a los vecinos. **_

Y como si Harry hubiera conjurado un hechizo, se escucho de alguno de los departamentos de alado la voz de alguien gritando, que si no apagaban el maldito ruido iban a llamar a la policía.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_**-No me voy a mover de aquí, hasta que bajes y hablemos, así tenga que quedarme toda la noche, escuchando esta canción.**_ El rubio hizo una mueca como si no fuera de su agrado.

El joven moreno cruzo los brazos. Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla.

-_**Por que simplemente no lo dejas así, ya me hiciste suficiente daño. Por favor vete, no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir.**_

Lucius también cruzo sus brazos y puso una cara de determinación, Harry lo supo en ese momento. No se iba a mover de allí.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Harry alzo los brazos exasperado, _**-Ok, no quieres entender, has lo que quieras. No me importa. **_Y sin mas dio media vuelta, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la ventana.__

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Corrió hasta su cama y se lanzo en ella, poniéndose sobre la cara una almohada para ver si así dejaba de escuchar la música.

Maldito Lucius lo iba a matar de un coraje.

_**-Harry, por favor baja, necesitamos hablar. No me hagas rogarte. Te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti. Mi vida es una miseria. **_

El corazón del moreno dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras. Estuvo tentado en salir corriendo para ver al rubio. Pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó que Lucius era un Slytherin y era capaz de decir y hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería.

Harry seguía con los ojos tapados, y no se dio cuenta de unas luces que llegaron y se estacionaron fuera de la venta.

Hasta que de repente la música se detuvo. El joven se quito la almohada y noto que algo no iba bien. Se levanto apresuradamente y abrió de nuevo la ventana. Fue cuando vio una patrulla de la policía mugge estaba estacionada fuera de la casa. Y que dos policías tenían agarrado a Lucius y este forcejeaba.

_**-Muy bien amigo mas vale que te calmes y cooperes, o te ira peor. Algunos vecinos se quejaron por el escandalo. ¿En que estabas pensando?**_

Malfoy no prestaba atención seguía intentando quitarse a los policías.

_**-Suéltenme**_. Gritaba. _**–No saben con quien tratan. Soy un hombre muy poderoso. **_Trato de intimidarlos con su voz aristocrática. Cualquier otra persona hubiera sentido miedo. Pero los policías trataban a diario con personas que se creían muy influyentes así que no le prestaron atención. Y lo arrastraron hasta la patrulla.

Harry no sabia que hacer si reír por la escena o llorar. Y sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a reír a carcajadas. Y es que la estampa era muy cómica. Lucius Malfoy arrestado por la policía Muggle por escandalo en la vía publica. Trato de controlarse pero no pudo, solo se quedo parado allí, viendo como la patrulla desaparecía por la calle.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, lamento subirlo mas tarde de lo habitual pero no encontraba la canción correcta y también estoy haciendo preparativos para San Valentín. Un capitulo mas y se termina esto. Se que muchas quieren leer sobre esa reunión que tuvo Luc con Sev y Siri pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta la semana que entra en un anexo de la historia.

La canción que use es muy conocida se llama THE REASON de Hoobastank, aquí les dejo la traducción para que sepan de que habla. Y espero que me dejen un mensaje para saber si les gusto o no.

Se que no soy perfecto...

hay tantas cosas que no quice hacer

pero sigo aprendiendo

hoy solo se que yo te hice sufrir

y quiero que sepas antes de partir...

que hoy por fin encontre...

una razon para mi

para cambiar lo que fui

una razon para seguir

la razon eres tu...

perdón por lastimarte

es algo que jamas podre olvidar

el dolor que sentiste

solo quiciera poderlo borrar

para decirte toda la verdad

que hoy por fin encontre

una razon para mi

para cambiar lo que fui

una razon para seguir

la razon eres tu, la razon eres tu,

la razon eres tu, la razon eres tu...

se que no soy perfecto...

hoy solo se que yo te hice sufrir

y quiero que sepas antes de partir...

que hoy por fin encontre

una razon para mi

para cambiar lo que fui

una razon para seguir

la razon eres tu...

la razon para mostrar

mis sentimientos de verdad

una razon para empezar

la razon eres tu...


	6. Día cinco: simplemente Yo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

_**Solamente aquel que es demasiado fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe "amar". **_

_**Y mas si la ofensa te la a hecho Lucius Malfoy.**_

Encerrado en una celda muggle, ¿Se podía caer mas bajo?. Pensaba Lucius mientras se mantenía pardo en un esquina de la celda, con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos. Junto a vagos, borrachos, y uno que otro ladrón que lo veían con ojos de querer quitarle todo lo que traía encima. El rubio no sentía miedo, después de pasar una temporada en Azkaban esto era como un día de campo.

Y es que cualquiera que lo viera allí se preguntaría. ¿Que hacia el gran Lucius Malfoy encerrado?, cuando podía desaparecerse fuera de la prisión, o hechizar a los policías para que lo dejaran salir.

Ni el mismo lo sabia, simplemente se quedo allí, y es que después de su fiasco con la música y no obtener el resultado esperado (recordatorio mental matar al chucho cuando lo viera), no le apetecía regresar a una casa vacía, un lugar donde nadie lo esperaba. Un lugar lleno de recuerdo de mejores épocas. Y eso lo hacia sentir mucho mas deprimido.

Y es que por primera vez desde su confrontación con Harry, se dio cuenta de que sin el moreno en su vida. Estaría totalmente solo. Y eso hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

Y no es como si no tuviera amigos. Pero todos habían rehecho su vida. El ejemplo mas claro era Severus, se conocían desde la escuela y formaron un lazo, después cuando el señor oscuro se hicieron mas cercanos. Pero ahora el pocionista tenia al chucho con el y aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo se veían muy felices juntos. Solo bastaba con ver como sus ojos brillaban cuando se veían uno al otro.

Ese pensamiento le mando un sentimiento de celos. Él quería eso para si.

Alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías, sus tristezas. Saber que cuando llegara a su casa habría alguien esperándolo. Formar una familia. Dar amor y recibir amor.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que Harry desde el principio hizo esas cosas por él. En sus peores momentos de desesperación, el joven no se movió de su lado. Lo mantuvo cuerdo en sus noches mas oscuras tratando de tranquilizarlo, dándole una razón para vivir. El joven pudo dejarlo a la deriva. ¿A quien le importaría que un mortifago muriera? Pero Harry no se dio por vencido y le mostro lo que era que alguien te estimara. El joven mago movió todo su mundo. Dándole sentido.

No podía negárselo por mas tiempo, el amaba al joven como nunca amaría a otro ser humano en la faz de la tierra.

Quiso golpearse por imbécil. Que idiota había sido. Lastimando a la única persona que significaba algo para él. Defraudando a su amor.

¿Cómo podía ver a Harry ahora a la cara? ¿Como le podría demostrar lo arrepentido que estaba? por lastimarlo, de la forma mas vil posible. Dudando de él.

Sus pensamientos con cada segundo que pasaba se hacían mas oscuros. La desesperación lo invadió. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad perdía a Harry? ¿Si nunca lo perdonaba?

Tenia que salir de aquí de inmediato y buscarlo.

Mientras pensaba en eso. Un policía se acerco a la reja y empezó a gritar su nombre _**–Lucius Malfoy, acérquese, se puede ir ya. Alguien ya pago su fianza. **_

El rubio sintió alivio, no tendría que idear un plan para borrar mentes y huir de aquí. Se sintió agradecido de que Severus fuera a sacarlo.

Camino junto al policía por el largo pasillo de la comisaria, hasta llegar a las oficinas. Y allí espero ver a su amigo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color verde mirándolo.

_**-¿Lucius estas bien?**_ Pregunto preocupado Harry.

El corazón de Lucius dio un brinco, Harry, su Harry había ido a sacarlo y a pesar de todo se preocupaba por él.

A lo mejor tenia una esperanza.

Le sonrió al joven y se acerco para abrazarlo. El moreno fue tomado por sorpresa, poniéndose tenso al principio y no correspondiendo el abrazo. Pero el rubio hablo.

_**-Estoy mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí conmigo. **_

En ese momento Harry abrazo a su amor. Esperando que las cosas mejoraran de ahora en adelante.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su burbuja de amor que no notaron, que estaban dando un espectáculo en la comisaria.

_Enamorados, eran tan raros_. Pensó un policía.

Alguien aclaro su garganta. Y los dos hombres regresaron al mundo real. Se separaron rápidamente, mientras Harry se sonrojo por las miradas que le dieron.

_**-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, es tarde.**_ Dijo el niño que vivió, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Lucius sonrió y tomo la mano de Harry, no iba a permitir que se le escapara de nuevo.

Salieron de la comisaria en un tenso silencio, hasta llegar a la calle. Que era alumbrada por una única farola.

El moreno vio sus manos unidas y se pregunto ¿Qué hacer ahora?. Después de reír un rato mas. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se habían llevado al mayor de los Malfoy a la cárcel. Tenia que ir a sacarlo de inmediato, antes de que alguien saliera lastimado. Corrió escalera abajo y se encontró con que sus padres estaban allí discutiendo. Bueno se encontró a un Severus muy enojado, diciéndole a Sirius que sus ideas como siempre terminaban en calamidad.

Harry rodo los ojos, claro que la ultima idea no podía haber sido de Lucius, solo a alguien como a Sirius se le podía ocurrir algo así. Tenían que darle muchas explicaciones pero su prioridad era sacar de la cárcel a Luc. Después de discutir con sus padres, (ya que Severus era quien quería ir a pagar la fianza) Salió primero hacia la mansión Malfoy para asegurarse que el rubio no estuviera allí. No quería que se metiera en problemas con el ministerio de magia, por borrarles la memoria o hechizar policías. Cuando se aseguro que no estuviera allí. Apareció en la comisaria. sintiéndose tan nervioso. Que no se detuvo en pensar que iba a pasar después.

Y ahora, ya era después. Aquí parados, con las manos entrelazadas. Harry sintió un calorcito en su interior.

_**-Luc, yo…**_

_**-Harry…**_

Los dos magos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Lucius sonrió y jalo de nuevo a Harry contra sus brazos.

_**-Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí viéndote toda la noche. Hace frio y no quiero que nos enfermemos. A parte necesitamos ir a un lugar tranquilo para que hablemos Harry. **_

El susodicho solo pudo hacer un ruido de aceptación. Estar tan cerca de Lucius y llenarse de su olor lo mareaba.

Sintió el conocido vacío en su estomago por la desaparición. Y segundos después sus pies estuvieron de nuevo en el piso. No se dio cuenta en que momento se aferro muy fuerte el mago mayor. No quería soltarlo.

_**-Harry, amor ¿Quieres tomar algo para entrar en calor? **_

Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Lo había llamado amor? Tenia que haber escuchado mal. Alzo la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los grises. Vio pasar por ellos un sin numero de sentimientos.

Trago saliva.

_**-Pongámonos cómodos tenemos que hablar. **_

Lucius no espero respuesta, Camino con Harry sin soltarle la mano. Se dejo caer en el sillón sin mucha ceremonia y arrastro al moreno hasta que este se sentó en su regazo. Harry lo miro extrañado.

_**-Estas seguro que te sientes bien Luc. Estas actuando muy raro. **_

Lucius lo vio por unos momento, sin decir nada.

_**-¿Qué?**_ Pregunto Harry.

_**-Me dijiste Luc**_.

Harry se puso nervioso.

_**-Bueno, si no te gusta yo…**_ No pudo continuar ya que un dedo tapo su boca.

_**-Me encanta que me llames así**_. Lo miro muy serio._** –Ahora quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme tengo muchas cosas que explicar. **_

Tomo una respiración y empezó a hablar.

_**-Harry, todo este tiempo me he sentido culpable por lo que le paso a Draco. Siento que fue mi culpa que el muriera. **_

Harry trato de decir algo pero Lucius no lo dejo.

_**-No, déjame terminar por favor. **_El moreno se quedo callado_**. –Cuando yo tome la marca del Señor Oscuro, fue en parte por que creía en las cosas que el proclamaba. Pero nunca pensé en el futuro, o que la guerra fuera a durar tanto. Cuando tuve edad suficiente, mi padre me obligo a casarme, diciendo que era necesaria una buena alianza. Yo no quería a mi mujer, ni siquiera me gustaba físicamente. Pero por todos esos estúpidos ideales que mi padre había inculcado en mi, acepte. La primera y única vez que tuvimos relaciones sexuales ella quedo embarazada, para mi tranquilidad y alegría. Pero todo cambio cuando Draco nació. Quise salirme de los mortifagos, pero como bien sabes era una mafia solo podías salirte si estabas muerto. Luego venciste al señor oscuro cuando eras un bebe y pensé que por fin podríamos ser libres. Pero realmente yo seguía creyendo en eso de la supremacía de la sangre y que éramos mejores que muchos otros magos. "Por ser sangre pura". Pero cuando el señor Oscuro regreso y empezó a juntar su ejercito y me dijo que mi hijo tenia que ir a servirle como yo. El pánico me invadió, yo no quería esa vida para mi hijo. **_

_**Pero Draco tomo sus propias decisiones. Yo fui el primero en enterarme de que te amaba. Me lo conto en una carta, pidiéndome perdón por darme la espalda, por abandonarme, pero el quería estar junto a ti. Porque te amaba realmente. **_

Lucius no podía ver a los ojos a Harry. Estaba abriendo su corazón. Como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

_**-Yo siempre supe que a él le gustaban mas los hombres y desde que era muy niño me hice el firme propósito de apoyarlo en su decisión de pareja. Pero fue un gran shock cuando me entere que te amaba a ti. Y mas cuando me dijo que se iba al bando de la luz. Por mucho tiempo me he culpado por mis decisiones. A lo mejor si desde el principio me hubiera opuesto a esas tonterías que mi papa me inculcaba o a tomar la marca tenebrosa. Mi hijo seguiría aquí. Feliz conmigo, con nosotros. **_

_**Después de su muerte, me imagine mil y un formas en que pude salvar su joven vida. Pero cuando pensé que lo mejor era dejarme morir junto a él. Apareciste tu. Y me diste todo tu apoyo, tu comprensión, tu amistad. Y me fui enamorando de ti. **_

Harry se estremeció cuando escucho esas palabras.

_**-Pero me sentí asqueado de mi mismo, yo el gran Lucius Malfoy enamorado del niño que vivió, la persona mas buena de este mundo. El joven del que había estado enamorado mi hijo. Yo no te merezco y nunca esperaría que correspondieras a mis sentimientos. El día que Zabini vino a verme me enoje tanto conmigo, por escuchar sus tonterías. Yo sabia que mentía. Pero necesitaba desesperadamente sacar todo el enojo, he ira que estaba dentro de mi, por la muerte de Draco. **_

Lucius levanto la mirada. Y se encontró con que Harry estaba llorando.

-_**Y me desquite contigo. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en este mundo. Porque se que no te merezco Harry. Perdóname por favor. Por ser un miserable hijo de puta. No te pido que me ames. Solo que me dejes estar a tu lado. Con eso me….**_

Lucius no pudo terminar, por que Harry estrello sus labios contra los de él.

El joven mago empezó a hablar sobre los labios del mayor. _**–Mi vida yo también te amo, te he amado durante mucho tiempo. Solo a ti. Claro que quise a Draco pero solo como un hermano. **_

Al Lucius se impacto por sus palabras. Pero se recupero pronto y correspondió al beso que él moreno había iniciado.

Tiernos labios se movían contra los suyos. Con una desesperación que el mismo sentía. Cuando abrió la boca del joven con su lengua y este no se resistió, el sabor de Harry lo inundo. Era pura ambrosia.

Harry paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para acercarlo mas a él. No podía creer que Lucius le hubiera expresado su amor. Se sentía en el cielo.

Las manos del otro mago subían y bajaban por la espalda del mas joven.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí. Besándose, embriagándose de su sabor.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo juntar Lucius se separo de Harry. Los ojos del joven se veían nublados por la lujuria.

_**-Harry, quiero hacer las cosas bien, esta vez. Quiero que vallamos despacio. Conocernos, cortejarte como te mereces. No quiero que sientas que eres un revolcón cualquiera. Quiero que si nos entregamos el uno al otro. Sea un momento, especial inolvidable. **_

Harry sonrió abiertamente. Su corazón martilleaba después de ese espectacular beso.

_**-Yo también quiero todas esas cosas. Y las quiero contigo. Porque te amo, como nunca podre amar a nadie. **_

El mayor de los Malfoy se quedo sin palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue besar de nuevo a Harry. Mientras le expresaba con ese beso, todos sus sentimiento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Supo que las cosas irían mejor. No iba a ser un camino sencillo, pero no importaba nada mientras estuvieran juntos.

_**HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL- HL-HL**_

Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta semana. Quiero confesarles que mientras lo escribía pensé, que podría subir otro capitulo mas, sobre la primera vez de este par (advertencia seria super xxx). Pero eso solo si ustedes quieren. Aparte voy a subir el de la reunión de Lucius, Severus y Sirius. Así que no puedo poner que este es el final.

¿Me quedo muy cursi?


End file.
